justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pure Competizione
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:18154#4|Ute or Pickup page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kronostradamus (talk) 04:10, November 25, 2015 (UTC) About appearances There is a locations section for each vehicle. There, color schemes can be put. The appearances section is used for real-world similarities to other vehicles. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 06:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Actually colors should only be listed at locations, if there's a location that dependably provides a specific color. Otherwise color is obviously something to do with appearance. GMRE (talk) 10:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, but wouldn't it become repetition then? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, ok, so only natural colours, non unique. :::Thanks for letting me know. ::::No problem... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:33, January 11, 2016 (UTC) A Reccomendation for your userpage If you want people to see your 3DT stuff, i'd reccomend putting a link for ease of accessFloatingZygarde 01:51, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Categories Don't delete them. That is not very nice. This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:47, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :What?! How did I do that? Were those all of the photos? Did I accidentally delete the gallery?Pure Competizione (talk) 01:45, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Likely a glitch. FloatingZygarde (talk) 02:01, January 6, 2017 (UTC) DON'T FORGET THE SIGNATURE WHEN LEAVING A MESSAGE You left out yours on my talk page. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:30, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Calm down... Mistakes happen Pure Competizione (talk) 23:12, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Kousava is Urga? Can you explain your logic a bit more? GMRE (talk) 16:23, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I believe I wrote that it is likely made by Urga because of Czech naming and it's similarities to the Plechovka. Pure Competizione (talk) 01:50, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :*its :Even if it's Czech there's no evidence it is made by them :They might be made by Urga, but there is no evidence to prove like so [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:20, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Like I said, likely. I’m not claiming that it is, I’m claiming that it is highly likely because of it’s similar naming system to Urga- no other known manufacturer uses Czech names, and because it looks like it has been built on a Plechovka. Once again, I’m saying likely, and not definitely. Pure Competizione (talk) 21:58, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :Well yes it is Czech naming, but think of it this way :Any company who supposedly made something may or may not have built this, but if they didn't build it, then that's just stealing copyright :For all I know Kousavá might be a custom weapon made by some tinkerer or something :But your point is definitely noted [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:51, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Spelling Thank you for helping clean up my text errors! I really do appreciate it. You're doing a nice job. AJM (talk) 08:58, December 13th, 2018 (UTC) :No problem my dude Pure Competizione (talk) 09:01, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Still around? Just wondering if you're still around. :He is. Most people are just not consistently active at the wiki. GMRE (talk) 18:06, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Category locations Don't add normal articles into the Category:Locations. That's the locations main category. It's only meant for other categories and articles that list/sort locations. GMRE (talk) 12:15, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Ah okay that makes sense. Thanks for letting me know. Pure Competizione (talk) 23:12, February 15, 2020 (UTC)